swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Ryyst
Darth Ryyst (born Modor Habat) is an Ithorian Sith who serves in Darth Animus' Sith Order. He is a descendant of Chodo Habat, and thus had a legacy he felt he had to live up to. Once a peaceful Ithorian who served happily on his herdship with the rest of his herd until an event that forever changed his life. History During the Galactic Civil War, his herdship was caught in the crossfire between the Rebels and Empire, which caused the deaths of all his herd and burned the forests on the ship, leaving him the lone survivor of that event. Until that point, he was unaware of his Force Sensitivity, but his connection to the Force flared to life in the wake of these events, his hatred fueling the connection, which he took as the Call of the Mother Jungle. He believed that he was meant to change the forests he tended, and find a way that the forests can defend themselves, and so he traveled the galaxy in order to find a way to make this happen. His study of the Force gained him skills in manipulating the plant life, and enhancing his own Ithorian traits. While he lacked key information, he was able to learn much in his travels, but eventually, he would be found by Animus, and given the information he lacked. Under his teachings, Modor Habat learned the arts of Sith Alchemy, and was eventually granted the Sith name of Ryyst. Using the knowledge he designed a new herdship with his new mindset, a dark ark of twisted plant and animal life that he had twisted into Sith Spawn. Using this ship, he plans to travel the galaxy to change the plant-life of the galaxy into a nightmarish parody of what it is now in order to ensure that the forests will never again be destroyed by others. A New Era By 100 ABY, Ryyst had managed to survive the end of Darth Animus and his forces which helped to bring about an the end of the Second Galactic Civil War. He has remained mobile in his personal herdship, the Dark Paradise, keeping outside the reach of Republic and Union forces hunting him. Though near a century old now, he has kept himself in top form due to the use of the Dark Side, and his own experimentation upon his own body. His skin has a sickly gray pallor and his eyes are white with cataracts, but he is still alert and dangerous as ever. Though he is affiliated with the Brotherhood of the Sith, he doesn't keep in constant contact with them, only aiding them when the need suits him. He continues his work, twisting life into a mockery of it's natural form. He sees this as giving nature the 'perfection' it needs to defend itself from any who dare threaten it. Abilities and Skills As an Ithorian, Ryyst has above-average willpower and has the ability to to bellow by opening all four of his throats to emit a terrible subsonic bellow. Ryyst is able to enhance his bellow via the Force to extremely damaging levels. As an Ithorian, Ryyst also has a keen survival instinct, and has a detailed knowledge of life sciences. Ryyst has training in the following lightsaber forms: * Form I: Shii-Cho - Above Average skill * Form II: Makashi - Basic skill * Form VI: Niman - Average skill Force Powers *Core Powers *'Plant Surge' *'Force Bellow/Scream' *'Force Stun' *'Power of the Dark Side' *'Dark Presence' *'Force Perception' *'Gauge Force Potential' *'Channel Aggression' *'Channel Anger' *'Embrace the Dark Side' *'Fortified Body' *'Force Deception' *'Hatred' *'Sith Alchemy' Category:Dark Lord of the Sith Category:Ithorian Category:Male